Her Majesty
by Alaina Rayne
Summary: Ella is just a normal college student studying abroad. She came across two Italian's that she finds out are more than just Italian's. When they offer her a trip to vacation in Spain she decides to join them. But why does Spain think she looks familiar? "Your Majesty must never come back to Spain again, nor can you step foot in England. For that is where the real terror lives."
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if the descriptions and translations aren't accurate. I googled imaged and translated for most of it...**

**Fair warning, I like hearing from you guys even if it is what you think is a stupid comment, I like hearing it all the same. I tend to have a pretty good sense of humor towards things...that being said. If you wish to 'flame' me I promise the only one getting burned will be you. :D.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Grazie millie." I said with a grin.

The man steering the boat down the gondola nodded his head as I handed him the money and hopped off heading to my apartment.

"Caio bella!" A few strangers said to me as I walked by.

I nodded to them and continued on to my apartment. I ended up staying at the university longer than what I should have again. I originally lived in America, but after graduating from High School I decided to go study abroad. I started out in France studying in Journalism and Communications, then after a year moved to Belgium to study a little bit of politics for about half a semester. I then finally moved to Italy, and have stayed happily here for two years. I was tempted to go to Spain since that was the first foreign language that I had learned, but I fell in love with everything that was Italy, and I love studying art. I found out by coming here that I'm a decent artist, and I also have a talent for writing. I opened the door to my yellow sand stoned apartment complex and ascended the black railed stairs to the fourth floor. I fished out my keys only to find unsurprisingly that the wooden door had already been unlocked. I rolled my eyes and shut the door locking it behind me as I placed my purse on the black hooks already containing a couple of fedora's owned by two Italian brothers that liked to come over as often as they can.

"Caio." I greeted in their native tongue as I kicked my shoes off next to the white couch in my living room area and walked into the kitchen area still clutching my black art portfolio to my side.

"Caio bella, Romano and I were beginning to worry about you." Veneciano grinned stirring something that smelled absolutely amazing in a black pot.

"Si what-a took you so-a long." Romano grumbled his ever constant scowl on his face.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Sorry I was working on a sketch and ended up losing sight of the time." I waved off walking up the black railed spiral stair case that lead to my bedroom.

"Really? Can I-a see?!" Veneciano asked eagerly.

I grinned as I flopped the portfolio on my bed and continued to change out of my jeans that were way too hot for this season and instead opted for the jean shorts I had buried deep in my drawers. Why did I think that a summer in Italy was going to be like a summer back in Michigan? I straightened out my blue v-necked shirt then proceeded to walk down the stairs pulling up my strawberry blonde hair.

"No, it's-."

"Non pronto." Romano finished with a smirk.

Veneciano laughed while I fought back a smile. "Hey you two know how I operate." I responded.

"Si, if things aren't absolutely perfetto, you become like Leonardo de Vinci and take forever on finishing them." He responded.

"Si, I miss that-a man, he was so brillante." Veneciano agreed.

I should probably explain a few things. Veneciano and Romano are the personification's of North and South Italy. Yeah, when I first found out I laughed in their faces, then realized they were serious, and even though I inconspicuously went out to the terrace to make a phone call to the police about two crazy people in my apartment, Romano grabbed a hold of me and took my phone away till they convinced me that they were telling the truth. It was odd, but I came to terms with it…after half a year.

"So what you're saying is that I'm amazing like the great de Vinci." I smirked pulling out the white chair as its legs scrapped along the wooden floor and I sat down at my spot.

Romano rolled his eyes. "You're-a good, but you're-a not a de Vinci yet." He teased sipping his wine.

I stuck my tongue out at him like a mature 21 year old and took a drink of my wine that Romano had poured for me. It was kind of neat how we met now that I thought about it. I was at one of the markets in Florence when this tall dark headed guy cut me in line. Naturally I tapped his shoulder and told him in a broken Italian to get to the back of the line. He surprised the hell out of me by speaking English back at me with a smirk all the while telling me to get over it. Because of that I smiled at him and pushed him out of my way. He shoved me back and we ended up getting into a conversation as we both refused to budge. I told him I was here studying art when he mentioned that his younger brother is doing the same. It turned out that his younger brother was one of my best friends who greeted me first day in my drawing 1 class.

After that we kept meeting up in line at the market till I finally invited the two of them over. Bad choice in retrospect, because now they felt like they owned the place, however I enjoyed their company and I wasn't one to turn down a free meal. Especially one that Veneciano makes. I could eat his pasta all day and never get tired of its many bold flavors.

"Romano, are you going to ask her yet?" Veneciano asked eagerly.

Romano blushed. "I was-a going to ask her later, yanno after that-a thing dumbass." He complained.

I blinked at him. "What thing?" I asked.

He continued to blush. How oddly uncharacteristic of him, now my head was turning as I began thinking of the different possibilities. It's not my birthday, so that couldn't be it.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He waved off shooting his brother a glare.

Veneciano whined as he turned my stove off and started serving up the food. "Well can't you-a do that thing after you ask-a her?"

"Will you-a just shut up?" Romano growled.

"Both of you are going to be kicked out of this apartment, if you don't just tell me what it is you want." I stated with finality crossing my arms.

They both snorted and laughed at me. I knew it was a weak threat, but it got the message across that I wanted answers now and that they were to give it to me.

"Well we were-a gonna ask you if you wanted to go to-a Spain with us and vacation." He shrugged grabbing the cheese and grating it over the pasta.

"Yeah it'll be so-a fun Ella!" Veneciano grinned.

I chewed on my lower lip. Going to Spain would be amazing and I had wanted to go there, but this summer I was going to spend it drawing Italy in the summer time.

"Sorry guys, but I was going to draw some more of Florence-."

"Imma gonna stop you right-a there." Romano said handing me the cheese and twirling his fork around in the pasta. "You and I both know that you already have pictures of Florence, that you haven't ever finished. So Imma going to ask you one more time, do you want to go to-a Spain with us for two weeks or not?" He asked taking a bite out of the pasta and staring me down with his warm amber eyes.

I pouted at that and grated my cheese. "Those aren't ready yet, I need a new angle to work on." I pressed.

"Come on Ella, it's only going to-a be two weeks out of the summer." Veneciano persuaded with his big innocent happy go lucky smile.

Damn Veneciano and his smile. I was always a sucker for that. I didn't always let him get away with it, but I was already lenient on going to Spain as it is. I gave a dramatic sigh before winking at Romano and turning to Veneciano.

"Fine but if you're going to inconvenience me like this, Vene, I have a list of demands that need to be met." I said with a straight face.

"Whatever it is bella, I'll-a do it for you." He grinned nearly jumping up and down as he fought to stay in his seat.

"Two weeks max, I want my own room wherever we are staying at, I expect to go see some of the museums and historical sites, I want to go to the beach, and I expect to be treated to local dishes." I stated with a grin.

"Well of coarse bella!" Veneciano cheered glomping me into a hug.

I laughed and shoved him away before looking at Romano to see his smirk as he continued to eat.

"So what was the other thing you wanted to ask me?" I questioned.

He turned red again. "What's it-a too you Ella? I'll-a ask you when Imma good and ready." He grumbled.

I frowned. I hated when he did that to me. "So when do we leave?" I asked returning to my pasta.

"Tomorrow." Veneciano grinned.

I nearly gagged. "Tomorrow?!" I sputtered before whipping my mouth clean. "And you couldn't have thought to ask me a little more in advance?" I questioned irritation lacing my voice as my eye threatened to twitch in annoyance.

Veneciano just shrugged. "It's not like we're leaving till noon. You'll have-a time to get ready nessun problema." He grinned.

I rubbed at my temple not sure how I've been able to deal with Veneciano's impulses throughout the duration of the two year's I've been here. "Next time a warning a week ahead of time would be appreciated." I sighed.

Veneciano chuckled. "Sure bella, whatever."

We continued to eat and talk, mostly about the trip to Spain. Of which they told me that Spain, himself, was going to be there to greet us. I was a little nervous once I heard that part. Some of the stories that Romano told me about him made Spain a little sketchy in my mind, however I knew Romano trusted and respected him, so there should be no worries…for the most part anyways. Veneciano continued on saying how the plan was to go and stay at Spain's house for the duration of the two weeks, and just wing it from there about what to do. I swear these boys knew nothing about planning. The more we continued to talk about travelling the more excited I got. This was going to be so much fun!

"Imma going to go do the dishes now, why don't we-a take this out on the terrace? It's so a pretty out there at-a night." Veneciano suggested.

I nodded my head in agreement grabbing my glass of wine and leading Romano out the double glass doors and into the dark that was lit up by all the city lights making Florence glow in its own beautiful shine as the city of art always does. I was never going to get bored of this view.

"So." I prompted looking over at Romano who casually leaned up against the black railing. "What were you going to ask me?"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Uh well um I-I was-a gonna to, um."

I scrunched my eye brows in confusion. What was he nervous about?

"Come on use your big kid words." I teased trying to lighten the mood.

It only made him flush, which made me instantly feel bad. I set my glass down on the small table that was outside and was about to apologize, without really apologizing because I honestly had nothing to feel sorry for. He suddenly grasped my hands tightly making me look up at him in question. His eyes were closed tightly as the blush continued to grow on his cheeks.

"I was wondering if you would-a like to go-a out with-a me." He almost shouted.

I blinked. "What?" I questioned.

He opened his eyes flushing a brighter red than the tomato's I normally see him with before he scratched the back of his head making his amber eyes dart just about everywhere.

"Don't-a make me say it again bella." He grumbled running a hand through his hair.

It was my turn to flush. In all my 21 years of life, I've never really given any thought to the dating world. Sure I had friends who would go date for a while come to me with their hearts broken then leave to find other boyfriends. I just hated the world of love in general, you were either casted aside or you cast the other person aside in search of someone better. Which is why I made a vow to myself about never dating unless; I was absolutely head over heels in love, the time I was in was convenient for me to have a boyfriend, and I knew we would last.

I knew somewhere down the road I had been developing feelings for the loudmouth Italian, and the timing on his part couldn't have been better, however it would never last. At some point I would start to notice that I was getting older and he would be remaining the same age. After my death he would be cast aside to walk the earth in search for someone to make him happy again. It wouldn't be fair. As if sensing my doubts Romano brought a hesitant hand forward and tilted my head up so he could see into my dark brown eyes better.

"Ella, I need an answer." He said softly.

I froze, what was I supposed to say? I really do like you, but no thanks? "Romano." I started.

He sighed. "Its fine bella, I knew it was stupid of me to think that you liked me." He grumbled.

Seeing his eyes go glossy made me reach out and grab his arm. "No it's not that." I stated.

He looked over at me and blinked waiting for me to continue. "It's just that, we would never last. I mean we could last till the end of my days, but you would have to go on living, and that wouldn't be fair to anyone." I said looking out to the glittering city below us. "It wouldn't be fair to you."

He snorted making me look over at him. "Bella if I wanted my-a damn feelings to be spared I wouldn't have ask-a you in the first-a place. So if that's the only reason why you won't-a say si, then you had better get over that." He scowled though his amber eyes were lit up in a grin.

I shook my head smirking. "Really so you will like me even if I'm old and full of wrinkles?" I said trying to get him to picture it.

He smirked. "Bella I will love you even when you-a turn to dust." He said grabbing on to my hand and blushing. "Wait that-a came out-a wrong. Um I meant that-a." I cut him off with a kiss on his cheek making him go bright red with large wide eyes.

"Ok, but just so you know, with me there is no turning back from this moment onward." I warned.

He smiled. "Si."

* * *

**~Alaina Rayne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took my so long, I've been a bit busy. Also my autocorrect decided to stop working half way through for some reason, so please bear with me. I tried to fix it all, but I doubt that I did get to all of it T.T**

**Also in these next few chapters I'm going to be using festivals and actual places. However my ability to do that is limited to google. So if someone who has been/or lives in Spain could PM me sometime so I can discuss a few things on how to describe a few of the places I'm wanting to use, that would be amazing!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The next day I was on one of Veneciano's private jets as the three of us flew off to Spain. Romano and I were slightly awkward to say the least, but I assumed that just came with the unfamiliar territory I was in now with him. Veneciano came to our rescue by pulling out a deck of cards and playing a few games to get rid of the boredom. Half way through the game though he decided to take a siesta making Romano follow suit as his tired head lolled over to my shoulder. I blushed, but left it there not about to ruin his sleep as I continued to look out the window. I don't remember when but during the last thirty minutes of the flight I eventually dosed off with them finding it contagious. I really hoped this wasn't going to become a bad habit that I pick up from them.

I felt someone nudging my shoulder causing me to blink blurry eyes up at Romano as a light blush dusted his face.

"Come on bella." He yawned. "We've just arrived in Barcelona."

I nodded my head grabbing my carry-on bag that contained a small sketch book, my wallet, my phone, and my iPod if needed. We stepped off the plane and as Veneciano thanked the pilot I stretched in the midday sun soaking up the heat of the Spanish sun. Romano pulled out his black rugby phone, because smart phones were to 'complicato' and 'fastidioso', as he typed in a number and pressed the green call button on his phone rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up.

"We've just landed where are-a you?" He asked in Spanish.

I couldn't hear what was being said on the other side as Romano's eye twitched. "What do you mean you're in Madrid!" He shouted into his phone making a few people stop and stare at us. "Listen here you damn bastard, when you invite someone over maybe you should tell them which damn summer house you're-a going to be in butt crotch! Don't-a give me your stupid excuses! Do you know how long that damn train ride is going to be?! Damn it Antonio!" He continued to curse in a mixture of rapid Italian and Spanish that I wasn't able to keep up with what all was said till Veneciano glomped him in a tight hug. "Get off-a me dumbass, I don't-a care if I am making a scene! Quit with your stupid hug therapy already."

Having enough of this I took Romano's phone as he began fighting with Veneciano. "Um hola."

There was a small pause before a smooth voice that could only come from a Spaniard spoke into the phone. "Hola senorita, puedo preguntar quien es este?"

I processed it for a moment before responding. I really needed to brush up on my Spanish. "Mi nombre es Ella Turner."

There was a soft chuckle before he switched and talked in English. "Romano's Ella?" He asked.

I nearly blushed. "Uh si."

He laughed again. "Gran! I'm so excited to meet you chica! Romano has told me a lot about you."

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. Wonder how bad my Spanish was for him to have to talk to me in English. "He's told me quite a bit about you as well." I smiled politely out of habit. "I briefly heard something about Madrid?" I questioned.

"Si." He said nervously. "Lo'siento chica, I forgot to tell Romano that I was going to be in my house at Madrid because the bullfighting has been happening here. Oops."

I nodded my head. "Ok so how do we get to Madrid?" I asked.

"Well you could go by plane again, but I think the speed trains would be more convenient. It'll be a long ride is the only thing. I'll be there to pick you guys up though."

I nodded my head in thought. "Ok I'll round the boys up and get on the train as soon as we can then." I answered.

"Gracias chica!"

"De nada." I answered before hanging up on him and handing the phone back to a slightly calmer Romano. "So we need to go to a train station." I stated.

He sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Well I-a figured that. Lazy sonovabitch can't take two minutes to tell me to head to Madrid and not Barcelona." He growled before picking up his bags as well as mine and started walking off. "Feliciano, hurry up or we'll be late catching that damn train." Romano called over his shoulder as he took the lead.

I blushed feeling awkward about having another person carry my things for me. However Romano was moving so fast I wasn't able to stop him so I could take my things. He got a cab for us and after much cursing on his part to get the driver to go faster we made it to the extravagantly large train station. Romano bribed someone to get us on the next train handing our bags over and steering me to the train still fuming. I took the seat closest to the window letting Romano sit next to me and Veneciano in the aisle across from us.

"This is-a going to be such a long-a ride." Romano complained rubbing his head in irritation.

I arched my eye brow at him. "How long is this going to be?"

"About nine hours if we're lucky." He grumbled.

My eyes went wide. "Nine hours?! We won't reach Madrid till 11:30?" I nearly yelled.

Romano arched an eye brow at me. "It's 23:30 around these parts bella." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes blushing lightly. "You knew what I meant." I grumbled sinking into my seat before digging around my purse and pulling out my iPod offering an ear bud to Romano as I pulled out my sketch book.

"Will I get to see that?" He asked placing the ear bud in his ear as he took my iPod and scrolled through my music.

"Not yet." I replied.

"What-a are you-a drawing then?" He asked picking one of my classical rock songs that was more background music than it was an actual song.

"Haven't decided yet." I answered.

Romano rolled his eyes. "So let me-a get this straight. You won't let me see any of your sketches because they're non pronto, yet you're-a gonna work on a new sketch instead of finishing those up?" He questioned.

I grinned glancing over at his irritated scowl. "Well I can't work on the others without seeing them before me." I retorted. "Or else the shading will look warped."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He grumbled leaning his seat back. "Wake me when we get-a there." He yawned.

I shook my head at how fast he was able to sleep before turning back to my drawing. I kept tapping my pencil to the beat of the song occasionally humming till the train started moving. I glanced back over at Romano seeing how relaxed his face was at this moment. I blushed realizing I was staring then looked back down at my blank paper. After mulling the thought around in my head I decided to go ahead and sketch out Romano's sleeping face. It wasn't creepy was it? Besides I needed to work on my human sketches better; is what I kept telling myself as I began the outline of his face.

Nearing the end of the trip my eyes were starting to tighten like they normally did when I stayed up till almost midnight, but I wouldn't be tired till roughly three in the morning thanks to the years of college living. Seeing my muse starting to stir I drew vague outlines of where the last bit of shadows I had to do should be and what would be clean cut, what would be fuzzy, etc. till the train finally stopped. I placed my sketch book away and lightly shook Romano's shoulder.

"Five more minutes." He grumbled.

I snickered. "Come on lazy-ass, I need your help getting Vene…er Feliciano." I said correcting myself.

Romano groaned before opening an eye at me. "Fine, you damn bossy ragazza." He teased with a scowl before standing up and stretching.

I rolled my eyes at that gathering my things and waiting on the boys.

"Come on dumbass we're-a here." Romano yawned kicking Veneciano's leg to get him to wake up.

"Awe, but I don't wanna." He whined.

"Quit your complaining, and come on Antonio is going to-a be waiting on us." Romano ordered pulling out his phone and checking out the time.

I gathered my things as Romano lead the way out of the train. The moment I stepped out I had to pause and make sure I was in a train station. Trees and various plants sprouted between the walk ways. I stood there gaping at how beautiful it all looked before Romano tugged on my arm yawning as he led me down one of the white marble path ways. The black old fashioned lamp posts lit our way to where ever Romano was taking me making it seem even more like a jungle.

"Wow." I breathed.

Romano paused and looked back at me in confusion before it finally dawned on him what I was doing. "Sorry bella." He grumbled. "I forgot you haven't-a seen this-a before." He said scratching the back of his head.

I chuckled before hesitantly taking his hand that made his face bloom in a bright red. "It's ok." I smiled.

He turned away from me still keeping a tight grip on my hand as he walked briskly away. I frowned slightly confused before noticing how crimson his ears looked from my stance. I blushed. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something stupid? My logical mind told me that both of those thoughts didn't fit with what was happening. So why was Romano blushing?

"Olá!" Someone greeted us.

He was tall with his dark wavy hair pulled back into a low pony tail, and on his dark skin he sported a scar trailing down his left eye. He smiled at us his dark eyes taking us all in as if making sure we were his charges.

Romano frowned. "What are you-a doin' here? Antonio said he was-a gonna pick us up."

The man before us laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Sim, but then his German, and French friends came over, and they're a pouco tipsy." He grinned. "So I'm here to take you meninos and the senhora encantadora, to the house."

My Spanish may have been a little rusty, but I knew what he was speaking wasn't Spanish. It was close like all the other romance languages, but I didn't pick up on what he said…something lovely…

"Damn lazy sonovabitch." Romano grumbled.

Veneciano sighed before grinning at me. "Ella this is-a Alejandro, Antonio's big brother from Portugal." He hinted.

Oh that's why he sounded similar to Spanish.

"Alejandro, this is-a Ella. She's Lovino's girlfriend." Veneciano grinned.

My eyes grew wide before I glanced at Romano. He was looking at me in the same fashion making us both blush bright red before looking in opposite directions.

"Sim, I already know. Antonio was practically singing about it all day today 'Voy a conocer bastante la novia de mi pequeño tomate.'" He smirked.

Romano's eye twitched as he went several shades darker of red making his face nearly maroon.

Now the last bit I recognized as Spanish but he said it so fast I only caught the last word. "What about a tomato?" I asked slightly confused.

Veneciano and Portugal laughed while Romano looked like he was about ready to die of humiliation.

"It's-a nothing Ella." Romano answered scratching the back of his head. "Just something the damn bastard is always saying." He mumbled.

"What? Your nickname? Tomate." Portugal teased.

The muscle in Romano's jaw jumped before he turned his blazing amber eyes on to Portugal's teasing dark brown ones. "You don't-a get to call-a me that! I don't-a like it when he calls me that, and I sure as hell don't-a like you-a calling me that-a either idiota!"

Portugal just laughed before turning and walking away. "Come on crianças, my car is this way."

Romano grumbled several curses under his breath before once again picking up his and my things before trailing after Portugal. I looked over at Veneciano who just shrugged grinning and linking arms with me. I grinned back as he led us towards them ooing and aweing with me at the sights even though I knew he had seen this place a million times before. Hell, I was willing to bet he was here with Spain and Romano when the station was being built for the first time.

Once we reached the car Portugal popped the trunk and Romano started shoving our things in the back. I took a moment to study the car. It was sleek and black, I was never one to pay that much attention to vehicles the way my little brother does, but even I could tell that this little sports car was similar to the batmobile only with a modern flare. I grinned, we were going to be riding in the batmobile.

"If you think this is belíssimo you should see the inside, bebê." He smirked opening the passenger side door for me.

I blushed but went ahead and slid in admiring the many gadgets he had. The boys hopped in the back while Alejandro slid in the front neglecting to put on his seat belt as he revved the engine, making the tires squeal as he sped off. I may have road with Romano and Veneciano several different times, however their reckless driving didn't make me feel anymore comfortable. Alejandro was no exception as one of my hands found the upper hand bar and the other clung to the consol. He just smirked at me as he continued to ignore the speed limits and sped on out of town.

I was amazed by how lively everyone was even at night. People were running around drinking and having fun even at the late hour. Portugal drove us out of the city limits depressing me slightly. I was too entranced by the bright lights and architecture to be taken away from it just yet. Eventually he got off the road and started going down a winding dirt path. It was too dark for me to see hardly anything, however I could make out vague outlines of the rolling hills and how they were meeting up with rocky mountains. Till the biggest house that I had ever seen in my entire life lit up the darkness.

It was a light color type of brick on the outside with clay shingles on top. Portugal pulled into the gravel driveway parking behind a black Cayman, bright red Bugatti, and a gold GTA Spano. I may have had to do a research paper over foreign cars some time ago. That didn't mean I knew anything about them apart from thier names. I got out of the Batmobile and helped the boys gather our things. Portugal was already making his way to the large front wooden door digging around his pants pocket for something. We met up with him and he finally pulled out a intricate black iron key that he stuck in the old Victorian looking keyhole.

"Yanno, people can-a break in easier with-a that kind of a lock." Romano muttered slightly exasperated.

"Is that so, tomate? If I didn't know any better I would think you care." Portugal teased opening the door for us.

Romano's eye twitched at that. "I-a just got-a done finished telling-a you to stop calling me-a that, idiota!" He growled.

Portugal snorted. "Sim, come on Romano. Meu irmão mais novo has been waiting to see you again." He smirked.

Romano glared. "That so? Well then-a maybe he should have-a come and picked us up, like-a he said he would!" He yelled.

Portugal just grinned smugly like everything just fell into place for him. Several drunken laughter's could be heard in the house before it stopped for a moment.

"Romano!" Someone cheered from inside the r's rolling in such a way it sent a shiver down my spine.

Romano paused before looking back up at Portugal's smug face. "Bastardo maledetto brillante." He growled.

Portugal shrugged. "I do what I can." He teased.

I rolled my eyes at them till at top speeds a man as tall and built as Portugal came sprinting out in a red tank top and black jean shorts pulling him into a tight brotherly embrace.

"Mi hermano! It's been forever! Why don't you ever come see me anymore!?" He complained.

"Get offa me you damn tomato eating bastardo!" Romano shouted.

The man just pouted pulling away so I could get a good view of his amazingly vivid forest green eyes. He was mesmerizing.

"Big brother Spain!" Veneciano cheered dropping his bags and tackling him into an embrace.

"Vene~ I'm so glad you came!" Spain greeted with a warm hug.

I just stood there awkwardly tucking a strand of my strawberry blonde hair behind my ear. Romano finally took notice before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to his side.

"España, this is-a Ella, my girlfriend." He stated red dusting his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head.

I blushed too finding my feet to be more interesting till I realized how silly I was being. I looked up to greet Spain before a cold glare was sent my way. I froze under his look not sure what I was supposed to do till it disappeared a minute later. He gave me a warm smile like he had given Romano and Veneciano before grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on my wrist.

"Hola senorita~ I hope the boys haven't been giving you too much trouble." He teased.

The polite side of me took over as I gave him a friendly smile before shaking my head. "They've been good for the most part." I teased back.

He grinned taking my hand and placing it on his arm. "Come with me then chica and I'll introduce you to the others."

I nodded my head a bit unsurely. He might have been nice to me now, but there was something about the way his eyes looked at me that said for me to drop dead.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Hola senorita, puedo preguntar quien es este? = Hello lady, may I ask who this is?_

_Mi nombre es Ella Turner= My name is Ella Turner_

_Voy a conocer bastante la novia de mi pequeño tomate= I'm going to meet my little tomato's girlfriend_

_Bastardo maledetto brillante= You brilliant bastard_

**If there are small words that you would like the meaning of, feel free to PM me. My Spanish (Much like Ella's) is rusty, but I'm pretty sure I used the words correctly. Everything else I google translated. If you see some errors in it, I would appreciate the help :)**

**~Alaina Rayne~ **


End file.
